A memory device having a three-dimensional structure has been proposed, in which memory holes are formed in a stacked body including a plurality of electrode layers that functions as control gates in memory cells and is separately stacked each other, and a silicon body serving as a channel is provided on a side wall of the memory hole with a charge storage film between the side wall and the silicon body. In such a three-dimensional device, one fear is a short circuit between interconnects due to position shift of a contact provided around the memory hole.